Gift of Life
by Tigresstrooper
Summary: What happens when Edge meets a little girl suffering from Leukemia through the Make a Wish Foundation and falls in love with her mother?


Disclaimer: I don't own Edge or anyone from the WWE.

I looked down at my daughter's face and smiled. Jenny had been fighting a brave battle against leukemia for a long time and the disease and the chemotherapy treatments she'd endured had ravaged her body. Around her neck she wore her beads of courage on a necklace. She had many beads as she'd undergone many different treatments and each bead was for surviving a procedure. We were in Tampa Florida for her to have a wish granted by the Make A Wish Foundation. Her wish was to meet the World Heavyweight Champion Edge. He was her favorite WWE wrestler even though he was a heel and when she went through a particularly rough period with her treatments she'd focus on Edge to help her get through. Her illness had been particularly hard on me, as I'd lost my husband in a car accident just before she got sick. And her illness meant I'd had no time for dating. We were at a house show and Jenny would be getting to meet Edge before the show. I couldn't help but be excited for her. Then she looked at me.

"You know Mum, Edge is the same age as you. Wouldn't it be exciting if he asked you out?" Jenny said.  
"That isn't very likely honey. We aren't going to be here long enough for him to get to know me and I him," I said.  
Jenny was only 10 so I was surprised she'd be thinking about such things. Although I had to admit that Edge had become my favorite wrestler too. I would watch the wrestling with Jenny, as I had nothing better to do. And I knew he was the same age as me as Jenny had told me ages ago that he was. I'd never allowed myself to fantasize about being with him as my thoughts were always on Jenny.

The representative from the Make a Wish Foundation came back into the room we were waiting in to tell us that Edge would be with us in a few minutes. She'd get him and bring him in and introduce us to him. Then she left again. Suddenly I had butterflies in my stomach and I guessed it was because I was going to meet someone who I was very attracted to.  
"Well this is it kiddo. Are you ready for your dream to come true?" I asked.  
"Yeah I am. And don't worry I'm not going to throw myself at him," Jenny said.  
I began to reply but the door to the room opened again and the rep came through followed by Edge. I couldn't believe how hot he was in his jeans and t-shirt. I always did feel that he looked great in designer jeans and t-shirts.

"Edge this is Jenny. She has leukemia and has been in and out of remission. And this is Diana her mother," the rep said.  
"Hey Jenny," Edge said.  
He got down on one knee so as to be closer to Jenny's level. I watched as they talked and laughed. Jenny was having a blast. I smiled as she showed Edge her beads. Finally Edge turned to me.  
"Hi Diana," he said, with a friendly smile.  
"Hi Adam," I said.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"I could be better," I said.  
"Jenny's a great kid," Edge said.  
"It's such a shame she's going through such a terrible illness," I said.

Edge wanted to know about Jenny's illness so I decided to start at the beginning. As I talked about what the two of us had been through I ended up breaking down and crying. Edge wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me. I immediately wanted to snuggle into him but resisted the urge.  
"It's so hard," I sobbed.  
"What about Jenny's father. How has he handled this?" Edge finally asked me, after I'd managed to regain my composure.  
"He died before she got sick," I said  
This prompted a fresh wave of tears.  
"I'm sorry," Edge said.  
"He was killed in a car accident and its been just Jenny and I ever since," I said.  
"Wow, I would have thought a beautiful woman such as yourself would have at least have a boyfriend or something," Edge said.  
"I've not had a chance to. Jenny's illness has prevented me from even thinking about dating," I said.

Edge smiled at me.  
"Are you doing anything after the show?" he asked.  
"Nope," I said.  
"Well then in that case how about coming out with me for a night on the town?" Edge said.  
I couldn't believe my ears. Edge wanted me to go on a date with him?  
"Do you mean as in go on a date with you?" I asked.  
"Yes I mean as in go on a date with me. You just said you'd not been on a date since your husband died so I think I should rectify that. You're too beautiful to just sit round hiding away," Edge said.  
"Oh my gosh Mum I told you he'd like you," Jenny spoke up.  
"Can I let you in on a secret Jenny?" Edge asked.  
"Sure," Jenny said.  
"Your mother is one hot babe. I am really surprised no one has snapped her up," Edge said.  
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Nope and its very hard to meet someone in this business as I'm never in one place long enough to really get to know someone," Edge said.  
"In that case, I'd be delighted to be your date tonight," I said.

Someone poked their head in the door to let Edge know that it was nearly time for him to get ready for the show. He posed for some photos with Jenny and I then signed some stuff for Jenny. Just before he left he turned to me again.  
"Meet me outside after the show," he said.  
I nodded and then Edge left to get ready for the show. Jenny and I bought some merchandise then found our seats. Make a Wish Foundation had provided us with ringside seats and we had a great view. We both enjoyed the show especially Edge's match. And he winked and smiled at us to acknowledge us. I couldn't believe how hot Edge was when he was in his tights. We cheered hard for Edge and were rewarded by him winning his match. After it was over the show ended. Jenny and I made our way out of the building then waited for Edge. After what seemed like about half an hour he finally showed up.  
"Sorry I kept you waiting. I needed to have a shower before I left," Edge said.  
"That's cool. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Jenny while we are out. She's only 10 so can't be alone in our hotel room," I said.  
"How about I get one of the boys to baby-sit her," Edge said.  
"That'd be great," I said.  
Edge went back into the arena and came out again a few minutes later with Vickie Guerrero.  
"Vickie's said she'll baby sit. Jenny can play with her girls," Edge said.  
"Awesome. So where are we going to go?" I asked.  
"I was thinking we could go to some clubs or something," Edge said.  
"Sounds good to me," I said.

Jenny went off with Vickie who promised to have her back at my hotel when we got back. Edge and I headed to his car. Once we were on the road into town Edge smiled at me.  
"I'm Adam," he said.  
"And I'm Diana as you know," I said.  
"Can I call you Di?" Edge wanted to know.  
"Sure," I said, "Ya know it's been ages since I've been able to go out and let my hair down. I'm going to enjoy this. And I think I need this to be honest," I said.  
"Yeah I could see that you needed some time out. And as I said to Jenny I think you're hot," Edge said.  
"You're pretty damn hot yourself," I found myself responding.

At the first club we took to the dance floor and jammed to the fast bouncy beat that was playing. I found I was having a great time with Edge. Then a slow song came on. I expected we'd go back to our table but instead Edge took my hand and gently drew me close to him. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and we swayed to the beat. It was the first time I'd been in a man's arms since my husband had died.  
"You know, I really do hope Jenny beats this thing," Edge said.  
"So do I, so do I," I said.  
"And you need a man in your life. To support both you and Jenny," Edge said.  
"I've survived thus far on my own. I think I can continue to manage," I said.

A short while later another fast song came on. We decided to sit down for a bit so made our way back to our table. Over some drinks we talked and it turned out that Edge and I had a lot of interests in common. We both loved Marvel and DC comics and to read and Kiss was his favourite band as well as mine. By the time we decided to get on the dance floor again I felt like I'd known Edge for ages. What's more I felt there could be something between us. We jammed to the beat and I didn't miss the looks Edge was giving me. Either I was mistaken or he had a bad case of the hots for me. When the next slow song came on we cuddled up again and drifted around the room. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his chest enjoying being in his arms. Suddenly I felt Edge's lips on mine and my eyes shot open. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said.  
The next thing I knew I'd grabbed his hair, pulled his face close to mine and crashed my lips against his. I didn't care who was watching as I hungrily devoured his mouth. It was something I needed having not had a real kiss in a long long time. He responded to the kiss and after a few moments we came up for some much needed air.  
Edge had a huge grin on his face. We spent the rest of the evening dancing and getting to know each other. When we returned to the hotel Edge stopped the car then looked at me.  
"I've had a really good time with you tonight Di," he said.  
"And I had a blast with you," I said.  
"I was wondering would it be possible to try things out? You and me," Edge said.  
"I'd love to," I said.

Edge smiled and leaning over gently found my lips with his. Soon we were devouring each other's mouths with our own. When we came up for air we got out of the car and headed into my hotel room. Vickie and Jenny showed up not long after.  
"You two look happy. Something happened didn't it," Vickie asked.  
I guessed she could see from our faces that something had happened.  
"Something happened alright. Adam and I are trying things out," I said.  
Edge smiled and nodded, slipping an arm around my shoulders. I cuddled into him and smiled down at Jenny who was looking at me an excited smile on her face. I knew she had to be ecstatic that Edge and I were dating  
"I'm happy for you Diana. Jenny told me that you lost your husband just before she got sick," Vickie said.  
"Yes that's right," I said.

Vickie left not long after and Jenny wanted to know what Edge and I got up to. She was excited that Edge and I were dating. She wanted to know all about our evening but I knew she needed to go to bed.  
"Sorry love you need to get off to bed," I said.  
Jenny pouted then turned to Edge.  
"Goodnight Adam," she said.  
Edge hugged her and then she hugged and kissed me and headed to her room. After she'd gone I smiled at Edge.  
"Jenny and I have to go back to Kansas tomorrow. What about you?" I asked.  
"I'm back on the road," Edge said.  
"Jenny and I could come to your place to say goodbye before we leave," I suggested, knowing he lived in Tampa.  
"That'd be great. I can show you round my digs," Edge said.

So the next morning Jenny and I checked out of our hotel and I drove us over to Edge's place. I was immediately impressed by the size of the house, as it was quite large. I parked the car and we alighted from it and walked up to the front door. I knocked and Edge answered the door a few minutes later.  
"Hey Adam," I said.  
"Hey baby," Edge said.  
He leant forward and found my lips with his. After we came up for air he went down on one knee to get to Jenny's level and hugged her.  
"Hey kiddo, how are ya feeling today?" he asked.  
"I'm great. I still can't believe you're dating my mum. I must be the luckiest kid around," Jenny said.  
"Your mum is wonderful," Edge told her.  
"I hope you might become my new daddy one day," Jenny said to Edge.  
I looked at Edge, a shocked look on my face. I could not believe what had just come out of my daughter's mouth.  
"I think I'd like that," Edge said.  
I was even more surprised to hear him say that. We had only just started dating so marriage was a long long way off.  
Edge showed us around his house and I really liked his big kid room and the comic figurines he had. All too soon though Jenny and I had to hit the road back to Kansas and Edge had to get on the road to his next show.

A month later Jenny had a routine checkup at the hospital. To my shock her cancer appeared to be getting worse and a bone marrow transplant was her only hope. I immediately had myself tested but wasn't compatible. Numbly Jenny and I returned to our small home and I called Edge. In tears I told him what was going on and he couldn't believe it either.  
"Are you compatible?" he asked.  
"That's just the thing I'm not. I suspect my husband would be if he was alive but he's not. And Jenny doesn't have any brothers or sisters. They'd be compatible too," I said.  
"What exactly needs to be compatible? Is it blood grouping or something else?" Adam asked.  
I slowly explained to him about bone marrow donating.  
"Could I donate marrow? Would you let me do this for Jenny?" Edge asked in a rush.  
"You'd need to be tested for compatibility and then if you're compatible the extraction of marrow would require a general anesthetic or spinal anesthetic and a brief stay in hospital. Would Vince let you have the time off?" I said.  
"I don't see why not," Edge said.

He arrived in Kansas the very next day. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I burst into tears as we hugged, my worries for Jenny flooding out. Edge was very comforting and suggested that we didn't waste any time in getting to the hospital. There I introduced him to Jenny's doctor.  
"This is Adam, my boyfriend," I said.  
"Nice to meet you," Dr Bowen said.  
"I've come here because I'm interested in helping Jenny if I can. I'd like to be tested to see if I'm compatible with her and if I am I'd like to donate my bone marrow," Edge said.  
Dr Bowen had a talk with Edge to explain the procedure they'd have to follow. Then a couple of tubes of blood were taken from Edge to be tested for compatibility. There would be a wait of a few days to see if Edge was compatible. We returned to my place where Edge and I caught up with what each other had been doing.  
"I've missed you like you wouldn't believe," I told Edge.  
We'd kept in contact by phone but hadn't seen each other since the morning after we'd met.  
"I've missed you too. And Jenny of course. I'm sorry she's so ill but she'll get through this. We have to think positively," Edge said.  
He brushed my cheek with his fingers and I saw Jenny smiling. She loved seeing us being affectionate.

"Are you going to donate some bone marrow for me Adam?" she asked Edge.  
I smiled and looked at Edge. It was sweet that he'd allowed her to call him Adam.  
"I hope to if I'm compatible," Edge said.  
"If you do that means my immune system will become the same as yours. I guess I'll have your cat allergy and stuff too," she said.  
Edge looked at me.  
"What's this about having my cat allergy?" he asked.  
"If you donate your bone marrow the recipient's immune system becomes yours and they have any allergies you have since an allergic reaction is your immune system reacting to whatever you're allergic to," I explained.  
"I see," Edge said.  
"You are still going to donate for me if you can right Adam?" Jenny asked.  
"Yes I will. This is something I really want to do for you. You don't have any cats anyway," Edge said.

We spent a quiet few days at my place waiting on the results of the blood test Edge had taken. Finally three days after Edge had taken the blood test we received a phone call to tell us that Edge was an almost perfect match. He immediately called Vince to let him know he was going to be required in Kansas for another few days. When Vince asked him why he didn't beat around the bush and was honest. He explained about how meeting Jenny had been very special for him and how he had also fallen in love with me then went on to tell Vince that donating his bone marrow was something he really wanted to do for Jenny. I watched as he listened for a few moments then saw him break into a smile.  
"Thanks Vince I appreciate it. I'll be back with the tour as soon as I can be," Edge said.  
He ended the call and turned to me.  
"Vince said yes," he reported.  
I immediately hugged him; tears of joy pouring down my cheeks.  
"I don't' know how to thank you baby. This means a lot to me," I said.  
Edge smiled and tipping my head up met my lips with his. I kissed back eagerly.

Jenny was admitted to hospital the next day and began an intensive course of chemotherapy to destroy her existing bone marrow. She already had a Hickman catheter in her chest from earlier rounds of chemotherapy. A few days later Edge was admitted to hospital and underwent the harvesting procedure. I was at his side when he was wheeled down to theatre and when he woke up. When the anesthetic had worn off he told me he felt like he'd taken an extra hard bump in the ring. Once he was able to get up and walk around he wanted to go down and see Jenny. His marrow had been taken directly to her room and was being infused into her through her Hickman catheter. He was told he could do so but he'd need to put on a gown and mask. We both went down to her room and donned the necessary protective clothing before entering her room. Jenny beamed when she saw Edge despite the fact that she wasn't feeling well.  
"How are you feeling Adam?" she asked.  
"A bit sore but otherwise ok. What about you?" Edge asked.  
"Not very well," Jenny admitted.  
He sat down beside her bed and spent the rest of the afternoon with her

The next day Edge was discharged from the hospital but it would be a couple of days before he could resume wrestling. He visited Jenny as often as he could until he had to go back on the road. Jenny always appreciated his visits as they always lifted her spirits. Once Edge was back on the road I kept him informed of Jenny's progress. We both missed him a lot even though he visited as often as he could. Finally Jenny was able to come home. She would still be weak for another few months. Edge managed to visit on the day Jenny came home. He and I drove to the hospital to pick her up talking about his latest matches on the way there. I hadn't told Jenny that Edge was going to be with me when I picked her up, as I wanted to surprise her.

We made our way up to her room talking softly and found she was packed and ready to go when we got there. She broke into a delighted smile when she saw Edge.  
"Adam!' she exclaimed, flying into his arms.  
He hugged her gently then picked up her bag.  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
"Lets," Jenny said.  
We headed out of the hospital and down to the car.  
"So what are you doing here Adam?" Jenny asked.  
"I've got time off so came to visit you and your mum," Edge said.  
He looked at me and smiled then laced the fingers of his free hand through mine.

Back at my place Jenny and Edge spent some time catching up. I didn't mind as I'd had plenty of time with Edge during his previous visits. We'd been together for 4 months and had grown close over that time, as we'd gone through Jenny's transplant and recovery. I couldn't imagine Edge not being part of my life and I knew that he couldn't imagine me not being in his life.  
"I hope you'll now be in remission," Edge said to Jenny  
"Yeah I hope so too," Jenny said.  
Some of Jenny's friends were coming over to dinner to celebrate her being in remission and well enough to be at home. They hadn't yet met Edge but I knew Jenny had told them that her mother was dating a WWE superstar.

Jenny's friends arrived that afternoon and Jenny was at the door to meet them. She had a bandanna over her head, as she preferred to wear bandannas to hide her baldness. Her friends greeted her happily and she showed them in. Edge and I were talking in the lounge and Jenny bought her friends in to introduce them to Edge. He and I turned to face them and Edge slipped an arm around my shoulders.  
"Guys this is Adam. He's mum's boyfriend," Jenny said.  
"Hey guys," Edge said, smiling at Jenny's friends.  
They were staring at him with goggle eyes unable to believe what they were seeing.  
"Your mum is dating Edge from the WWE?" they asked.  
"Yup," Jenny said.  
They started shrieking and hugging Jenny. Edge just rolled his eyes at me as he was used to that sort of thing.

6 months later…  
"I love you Di," Edge told me.  
He and I were out having dinner to celebrate Jenny having reached 6 months of being cancer free.  
"I love you too Adam," I replied.  
"And its great that Jenny is doing so well," he said.  
"It is," I said, ruffling the curls that Jenny now had on her head. Her hair had grown back in ringlets, the complete opposite to what it had been before she had gotten sick. Its color was also different. She was now a blonde instead of a brunette. She and I had been warned that her hair might come back different so we weren't surprised when it did.  
"Di I've something I want to ask you. I've been thinking about this for the last few months," Edge said.

"Fire ahead,' I said, picking up my glass.  
That was when I saw the ring sparkling in the wine. I instinctively looked at Edge knowing what he was going to ask me.  
"Baby we've been through so much together. I know without a doubt that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you be my bride and my wife?" Edge asked me.  
"Oh Adam yes," I said  
He fished the ring out of the glass after I'd drunk the wine and after drying it on a napkin slipped it onto my finger. Then we kissed. Jenny was cheering quietly and I knew she'd be rapt.  
"Mum can I be your bridesmaid?" she asked as soon as Edge and I had come up for air.  
"Of course love," I said.

We set a date of 3 months later for our wedding and the next three months were a frenzy of planning. We had to find a venue for the reception, organize catering and flowers, invite our guests, hire what we were going to wear, choose the church we'd marry in and a lot of other things. My parents were helping us to pay for the wedding even though Edge had told me his earnings would more than provide for it. We also had to organize outfits for our attendants. My best friend was going to be a bridesmaid as well as Jenny. I hoped that by the time of the wedding her hair would be long enough to be styled. Edge told me that he was getting Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder to be his attendants. Finally everything was organised. There were more guests coming on Edge's side of things as he'd invited a lot of the WWE wrestlers. I'd invited my friends and family and Edge had of course invited his mother and her family.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. Jenny was still cancer free for which I was grateful. Edge and I were planning to share her journey at our reception. The marriage ceremony went without a hitch and finally it was time to share Jenny's journey. I shared the beginning of the journey up until the point Edge had entered our lives and then Edge and I together shared the rest of her journey. When we had finished Edge told me he had a small announcement to make. I looked at him in expectation.  
"Baby I've decided I want to adopt Jenny. Since her father is dead she doesn't have a father. I would like to be her new father," Edge said.  
"I'd like that a lot," I said.  
Jenny squealed and flung herself into his arms.  
"I told you I wanted you to be my new daddy," she said.  
Edge ran a hand through her blonde ringlets, which had been swept up in a fancy style and smiled at the rest of us.

Later that night I smiled at Edge as we lay together in the bed in our hotel room our bodies covered in sweat. It had been the first time in a long time that a man had made love to me and it had felt amazing. I rolled over and ran my fingers down his bare chest.  
"That was incredible," I said.  
"Was I better than Shawn?" Edge asked.  
"Shawn was special in his own way. Lets leave it at that," I said.  
"What do you think your chances are of getting pregnant again?" Edge asked me.  
"Pretty good I should think. I got pregnant with Jenny not long after Shawn and I married," I said.  
Edge smiled at me and kissed me. He snuggled into me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Once we returned from our honeymoon Edge and I filled in and signed the necessary forms so Edge's adoption of Jenny could take place. Jenny's name was changed to Jenny Copeland and Edge officially became her new father. I wondered if she would start calling him Dad but Edge told her he was happy for her to continue to call him Adam since he wasn't her biological father. 9 months later I gave birth to Shawn Gary Copeland. We had named him for my late husband and Edge's late uncle. Both Edge and Jenny were at my side as Shawn was born. This was a happy moment and I watched as Edge carefully cut the cord. Then Shawn was placed in my arms. I noticed immediately that he had taken after his father as he looked just like Edge had as a baby.  
"Baby he looks like you," I said to Edge.  
"He does too," Edge, said, a grin on his face.  
I looked at Edge and smiled. Life was good. We had welcomed our first child into the world and Jenny now had a future to look forward to.  
The End.


End file.
